Ada Hari, Sayang
by LuthCi
Summary: Saat cintamu mati, sayang, masih ada banyak hari untukmu kembali menggali hati. SasuSaku NejiSaku NejiTen. Lemon implisit.
1. Chapter 1

**Two shoots**.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is MK's. Ide untuk chapter 2 milik **aya-na rifa'i**.

**Warning**: AT, random, author POV, SasuSaku, NejiSaku, NejiTen.

**Anonymous review**: enabled.

* * *

**Ada Hari, _Sayang_**

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

Kau berjalan dalam gelapnya malam. Angin menerpa tubuhmu cukup kencang yang membuat beberapa helai rambut merah jambumu mengikuti geraknya melayang. Kau langkahkan kakimu dengan gontai dengan sebotol sake di dalam genggaman. Pikiranmu melayang ke antah berantah, tapi hatimu tahu pasti ke mana harus melangkah.

Bukan, _sayang_. Ini bukan lelucon, ini bukan sebuah bahan untuk kau tertawakan, jadi hentikanlah tawamu yang dipaksakan.

Legakah, _sayang_? Kau telah melangkah keluar dari naungan pesta di menit tadi, kau telah menjauh dari mereka yang tertawa sepenuh hati.

Mengapa? Apa kau sempat bertanya pada dirimu mengapa kau melangkah pergi dari mereka? Tentu alasannya adalah karena mereka tertawa sepenuh hati, sedangkan kau tak bisa karena hatimu telah mati.

Terbukti kini dengan melangkahnya kakimu ke lokasi pemakaman. Lokasi terakhir tempat mereka yang mati diistirahatkan.

Kau melangkah, kau hafal persis kemana harus mengarah. Kau hafal dengan baik setiap tikungan yang harus kau lewati untuk mencapai suatu nisan. Nisan di mana hatimu disemayamkan. Nisan di mana air matamu menetes dan terlupakan.

Kau terduduk, _sayang_. Kau bersimpuh di depan sebuah nisan tanpa nama. Nisan yang kau tahu persis siapa penghuninya. Nisan tempat sosok yang membawa hatimu mati bersamanya.

Bukan, _sayang_. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untukmu tertawa, bukan pula saat yang tepat untukmu bercanda dengan menyiram rerumputan makam itu dengan sake yang selama ini botolnya kau tawan di tangan.

"Untukmu bersenang-senang, Sasuke-kun."

Bukan, _sayang_. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bibirmu tersenyum sinis sedangkan matamu menatap miris.

Seharusnya kau berkaca, _sayang_. Karena wajahmu tampak kusut persis seperti pikiranmu yang sedang kalut.

Kembali, _sayang_. Jangan menjauh dengan dengan tangisan di wajah. Tuntaskanlah apa yang tersisa, jangan kau menjauh dengan beban yang menyiksa. Karena sesungguhnya, berapa lama pun kau melanjutkan hidupmu layaknya kala ini, sosok yang kau siram pembaringannya dengan sakemu itu tak akan bangkit demi dirimu. Dia akan tetap terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya, meninggalkan kau dengan jutaan sayatan cinta yang tak terpeta.

Dan seharusnya kau tahu, _sayang_. Tak sepantasnya kau biarkan hatimu mati hanya karena cinta yang tak dapat kau akhiri.

Dan kau pastilah tahu, _sayang_. Banyaknya hari tak terhitung dengan jari, karena itu, kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk menggali hatimu yang kini mati.

_Karena di kala nanti, _sayang_, pasti akan ada hari di mana kau dapat menggapai hatimu kembali._

.

* * *

**Bersambung :o**

Masih dengan belajar menguasai rima dengan diksi yang pas-pasan. Semoga kekuranganku tidak terlalu mengganggu kalian, hehe. **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter.**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is MK's. ide chapter 2 milik **aya-na rifa'i**

**Warning**: AT, OOC, random, author POV, SasuSaku NejiSaku NejiTen, lemon implisit.

**Anonymous review**: enabled.

.

.

"...ra. Bangunlah..."

Samar-samar kau dengar seseorang bersuara. Perlahan, kau buka matamu yang terpejam.

"Sakura. Bangunlah..."

Lagi. Kau dengar kembali sosok itu bersuara. Pandanganmu yang semula samar dan berbayang, kini menajam dengan perlahan. Rambut kecoklatan, iris mata putih keunguan, kau tahu persis kini siapa yang ada di hadapan—Hyuuga Neji, suamimu yang (seharusnya) kau cintai.

"Bangunlah, sarapan sudah siap," ujarnya kembali. Sejenak kau berpikir tentang alasan di balik kebaikan hati suamimu yang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, yang akhirnya membuatmu teringat akan demam yang kini menjajah tubuhmu.

Dia suami yang baik, _sayang_. Kau tahu persis akan hal itu, namun tetap saja rengkuhannya tak bisa menyelimuti hatimu. Ada hal yang kurang, seolah ada hal yang belum terpasang. Ada yang hilang, dan kau tahu hal itu akan tetap hilang sekalipun ajalmu datang.

Dia bukan _dia_, _sayang_. Bukan pria yang selalu kau harapkan untuk menemanimu di kala tua.

Dia bukanlah _dia_, _sayang_. Dan kau tahu sekalipun kau mempersembahkan setiap tetes darah dan setiap bulir air mata yang jatuh ke tanah, kau tetap tidak akan bisa menjadikannya _dia_.

Karena itu, _sayang_, Kau pun mulai berdiri dan melangkah, memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan beban yang memaksa untuk kau papah. Walau kau tahu pasti beban itu akan tetap ada di pojok sana, menunggumu untuk menoleh dan kembali membawanya.

.

.

* * *

**Ada Hari, _Sayang_**

Oleh **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

Kau, wanita dengan rambut merah jambu yang tergerai, berjalan dengan gontai ke pusat desa. Sesekali kau memijat halus keningmu sembari tetap berjalan menuju tempat perbelanjaan.

Pagi ini suamimu yang menyiapkan sarapan, namun untuk makan siang, kau tak ingin kembali berpangkutangan.

Beberapa _shinobi _terlihat berlarian di atas atap seperti biasa, begitu pun matahari yang bersinar dengan gemilang, membuat matamu terasa berkunang-kunang. Tapi kau tidak peduli, kau terus melangkah menuju tempat perbelanjaan, sesekali kau menyapa teman yang kebetulan berpapasan.

"Lima telur," ucapmu pada ibu-ibu penjaga toko. Dengan sigap dan cekatan ia segera mengambil lima butir telur yang kau minta, lalu kau bayar dengan beberapa lembar uang yang kau bawa.

"Terima kasih," ucapmu dan ibu tersebut bersamaan disertai senyuman. Kau melangkah keluar, lalu sepintas kau melihat rambut coklat panjang yang familiar.

Hyuuga Neji kini berjarak beberapa langkah di hadapanmu. Kau ingin berlari menyapanya—untuk sekedar formalitas—namun kau hentikan langkahmu seketika.

Mengapa kau berhenti, _sayang_? Tentu jawabannya karena kau melihatnya tersenyum sepenuh hati, senyuman yang bahkan tak pernah ia berikan padamu sang istri.

Segera kau cari lawan pandang suamimu—Tenten. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untukmu menyadari arti dari tatapan mereka—tatapan cinta. Kau tahu persis itu tatapan cinta, karena tatapan itulah yang sering kau gunakan ketika menatap-_nya_.

Otakmu bekerja begitu keras seketika, berusaha mengingat desas-desus yang kau anggap hanya gurauan belaka.

"_Suamimu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Tenten."_

"—_tentu saja, mereka rekan satu tim, bukan?"_

"_Kabarnya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sebelum ia menikahimu."_

"—_ia tidak pernah cerita dan aku percaya suamiku."_

"_Aku pernah mendengar ia menikahimu karena kasihan melihatmu yang depresi karena cinta."_

"—_alasan bodoh, Ino. Apa kau benar-benar percaya?"_

Kau merasa kecewa, bukan? Namun kecewa untuk apa? Kau bahkan tidak mencintai pria tersebut, kau bahkan tidak terlalu peduli dengan hidupmu. Bahkan yang ada di benakmu hanya _dia_, selalu _dia_.

Lalu, mengapa kau kecewa?

.

.:*:.

.

Dua jam sudah kau merebahkan diri di sofa. Selama dua jam sudah kau memejam matamu rapat, namun tidak juga kau terlelap. Berbutir-butir telur yang kala tadi kau beli tergeletak di atas meja, tak sedikit pun kau berniat untuk memasaknya. Pikiranmu melayang ke antah-berantah. Melayang ke satu-persatu memori yang kau miliki tentang _dia_.

Ingin rasanya kau bangkit dan melangkah ke pemakaman yang biasa kau kunjungi, namun ada hal yang kau tahu harus segera diakhiri. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam erat, kau mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"_Tadaima_," ujar sosok yang kau kenali suaranya.

Kau diam, tidak menjawab salam.

"Sakura?"

Kau masih diam, matamu masih terpejam.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Kau mulai membuka mata perlahan. Badanmu pun mulai bergerak untuk bangkit dari sofa. Perlahan tapi pasti, kau menatap suamimu tepat di mata.

"Pernahkah terpikir olehmu bahwa pernikahan ini pasti akan berakhir?" Ah, akhirnya kau membuka mulutmu yang sedari tadi terkatup. Terlihat ekspresi terkejut pada wajahnya. Dan saat kau lihat ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, kau lanjutkan ucapanmu segera. "Kau mencintai gadis lain dan kau pun tahu, cintaku telah mati."

Kau tersenyum, _sayang_. Padahal kau tahu kematian bukan untuk disenyumkan.

Kau melihatnya membuka kembali mulutnya, namun tak akan kau biarkan ia menyangkal apa yang baru kau ucapkan. "Sudahlah, Neji-san. Jangan korbankan cintamu hanya karena rasa kasihan." Kau masih menatap suamimu tepat di mata. Tak terpikir olehmu untuk membiarkannya sekedar menarik nafas barang sedetik. "Kematian Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kakashi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku ikut mati," kau menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataan yang mencekat, "dengan atau tanpamu, aku tetap _mati_."

.

.:*:.

.

Kau terduduk, _sayang_. Kau benamkan kepalamu di sela lututmu. Rasanya kau ingin mengisak, tapi kau tak tahu apa yang ingin kau kambing hitamkan sebagai penyebab. Tanganmu mengepal rumput. Erat, lebih erat, sehingga jarimu memucat.

Kau berhenti membenamkan wajahmu di sela lutut. Kau mendongak. Kau menatap makam di hadapan. Sebulir air mata menetes tanpa terartikan.

"Kakashi-sensei... a-aku—" kau tercekat. Seolah kerongkonganmu putus. Suara tak terdengar dari mulutmu. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Apa pun, asalkan itu cukup logis untuk membohongi dirimu sendiri tentang alasan kau ke sini.

Hentikan, _sayang_. Kau tahu kau tak dapat membohongi gurumu, sahabatmu, maupun dirimu sendiri.

"...rindu—"

Lanjutkan, _sayang_. Lanjutkan kejujuranmu yang kini sedang terucap.

"—aku rindu kalian—" kembali tercekat, kembali menetes, dan kembali hancur.

Hentikan, _sayang_. Hentikan keinginanmu untuk meregang nyawamu sendiri malam ini. Hidup harus tetap berjalan, kau tahu hal itu dengan pasti.

"—mengapa kalian tidak mengajakku, Kakashi-sensei... Naruto—" kau tahu nama selanjutnya adalah tabu untuk diucapkan oleh dirimu, "—Sasuke-kun..." namun kau terlalu merindukan nama itu untuk tidak menyebutnya dengan sepasang bibirmu.

Sabarlah, _sayang_. Angkat kepalamu yang kini terbenam di lutut. Hentikan getaran pundakmu yang terlihat rapuh. Longgarkan genggamanmu pada rumput yang berdoa untuk kebaikanmu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpa kalian..?"

Sabarlah, _sayang_. Ada hari. Masih ada hari.

.

.:*:.

.

Berdiri termenung. Diam. Hening. Anganmu melayang. Entah kemana mengarah.

Matamu menatap pintu di hadapan dalam diam.

Kata orang, bar tempat terbaik untuk melepas penat.

Kata orang, bar tempat tertepat untuk melupakan beban.

Kata orang, bar tempat ternikmat untuk menghabiskan waktu walau sesaat.

Karena itu kau melangkah, dengan ringan, dengan tenang, karena kau tahu tak akan ada yang mengenalmu di dalam. Kau telah menghabiskan tiga jam untuk berlari menjauh dari desa tanpa henti untuk menyendiri. Bukan, bukan menyendiri dalam arti sendirian tanpa sekitar, namun sendiri tanpa ada yang mengenal. Tenggelam dalam hiruk-pikuk sekitar; tenggelam dan menghilang.

Karena itu kau kembali langkahkan kakimu ringan bagaikan melayang. Kau bahkan tak ingin mengingat siapa kau, kau hanya ingin tenggelam, tertanam dalam, lalu menghilang tertelan.

Kau menatap kosong ke depan. Kau hanya ingin duduk, minum, dan melayang. Kau ingin hilang, kalau perlu mati sekarang.

—langkahmu terhenti seketika. Sekelebat kau melihat gambaran sosok.

Kau menoleh cepat ke kiri. Matamu memindai cepat apa yang terpantul oleh cahaya dan diterima sepasang mata.

—jantungmu seolah berhenti berdetak, nadimu berhenti berdenyut, kulitmu mengerut, napasmu tersengal.

Kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam kebiruan, mata hitam kelam yang dalam—kau tahu siapa yang di hadapan.

—kau melangkah maju.

Tak terpikir olehmu bahwa ini mungkin adalah mimpi. Otakmu bahkan berhenti bekerja, darahmu berhenti mengalir, tubuhmu terasa dingin—bahkan lebih dingin daripada jasad yang mati.

—kau selangkah lebih maju.

Bukankah tadi kau baru dari makamnya? —tidak, kau tadi tidak mengunjungi makamnya, karena kau takut tangismu meledak. Karena itu kau batalkan niatmu mengunjungi makamnya dan memutuskan pergi setelah mengunjungi makam guru dan sahabat.

—kau melangkah mendekat.

Memorimu melayang ke hari di mana kau diberi kabar tentang kematian Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto—serta kematian sosok hangus di antara mereka yang memegang sebuah katana familiar—dan mereka menduga sosok itu adalah sosok yang kau cintai di hidup dan matimu, yang membunuh dirinya setelah membunuh sang rival sekaligus sahabat serta sang mantan guru. Mereka bahkan melarangmu melihat jasad hangus tersebut karena takut kau tak kuat menghadapi kenyataan.

—kau melangkah kembali untuk menutup jarak.

Sebelumnya kau tak mempercayai dugaan mereka. Karena itu kau melarang keras untuk membaringkan jasad hangus tersebut di sebelah makam guru dan sahabatmu. Kau membuat jasad tersebut terkubur dalam pojok terdalam pemakaman desa—tanpa nama. Karena kau yakin itu bukan _dia_.

—kau kembali melangkah.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kau belajar untuk percaya.

—kau hentikan langkahmu ketika pria itu menoleh dan menatapmu—mata hitam pekat yang kau tahu persis siapa pemiliknya.

Air mata menggantung di pelupuk matamu, namun kau memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan air mata itu jatuh menetes.

"Apa kau butuh pelayananku, nona?"

Tenggorokanmu serasa tersedak. Antara bersyukur dan kaget; suara itu persis sama dengan suara cintamu—dingin, tegas—namun suara itu menawarkan hal yang kau harapkan sebuah kesalahan.

Sampai akhirnya kau menyadari keberadaan pin merah pada saku kemejanya.

...pelayan jasa—_gigolo_.

"Kau—"

"—namaku Sasuke—" kau tercekat, memutuskan membatalkan niatmu untuk menanyakan nama karena telah terjawab. Di dalam keterkejutanmu atas pernyataan nama yang baru ia lontarkan, kau melihat mulutnya terbuka untuk melanjutkan, "—**Sasuke Fujiwara**."

.

.:*:.

.

Kau merasakan tangan itu menyentuh halus pundakmu, membelai perlahan. Senti demi senti, detik demi detik. Kau merasa terbuai dengan tekstur tangan itu. Ini bahkan lebih baik dari apa yang pernah kau bayangkan dalam dunia imajimu, dunia mimpi.

Kau merasakan deru nafasnya di tengkuk lehermu, hangatnya menjalar ke setiap jengkal tubuhmu—bahkan meresap hingga hati.

Kau mengerti, kau paham benar baginya ini adalah suatu pelayanan yang biasa, yang tak spesial. Kau tahu dengan pasti tak ada cinta di nafasnya, tak ada hasrat intim atau sekedar romansa dalam setiap sentuh ujung jarinya. Tapi kau tahu dengan sangat pasti, bahkan sebuah cekikan dari tangan itu tubuhmu artikan dengan bahasa cinta. Saat ia mengarahkan katana padamu kala itu, kau masih dapat menatapnya dengan cinta. Kau artikan keberadaannya sebagai cinta. Karena memang ialah sang cinta.

Kau mencinta. Kau cinta dia. Dengan sangat dalam, tanpa batas, tanpa dasar.

Karena itu kau pejamkan matamu dan membiarkan dia menyentuh tiap senti tubuhmu luar maupun dalam, di atas ranjang.

Karena kau mencintainya. Mencintainya begitu dalam.

Karena kau yakin dia adalah _dia_.

Sebab kau percaya penuturannya di menit tadi tentang ditemukannya ia di semak hutan beberapa tahun silam.

Sebab kau percaya penuturannya yang menyatakan ia ditemukan dengan sebuah kunai bertuliskan 'Sasuke' di salah satu sisinya.

Sebab kau percaya ia lupa ingatan, ditemukan keluarga pinggiran, dan bertahan hidup dengan kasih sayang sebuah keluarga angkat.

Sebab kau percaya, selalu percaya pada dirinya.

Sebab kau mencinta, mencinta terlalu dalam, membiarkannya mendarah daging dan hidup dalam setiap hembusan nafas.

Sebab hanya dia yang memiliki kuasa untuk menjatuhkanmu pada lubang tak berdasar, sekaligus memiliki kuasa untuk melambungkanmu melihat kerlipan bintang.

Sebab hanya dia yang dapat memberikan definisi hari dan malam.

Sebab hanya dia, _sayang_, hanya dia.

Karena itu kau biarkan ia membuatmu merasakan seperti meledak dan terhempas, sekaligus seperti mengerut dan tersatukan. Kau biarkan ia membuatmu mencapai _puncak_—hal yang selama ini kau mimpikan ia lakukan.

Ia ambruk di atas tubuhmu yang lemas tak berbusana. Kau tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Lalu kau merasakan ia menghirup aroma tubuhmu. Menempelkan hidungnya pada tengkuk lehermu lalu menghisap aromamu dalam-dalam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, persis di atas kepalamu.

Kau melihat jelas mata itu dari jarak ini, kulit pucat itu, rambut hitam kebiruan itu—kau bertambah yakin, jauh lebih yakin dari sebelumnya jika memang itu mungkin.

Kau melihatnya menutup matanya dalam diam, lalu menghirup aroma tubuhmu sekali lagi.

—hingga ia membuka mata dan menatapmu yakin, lalu bertanya, "Apa kita pernah bertemu _sebelumnya_?"

Sensasi hangat tiba-tiba menguar dari tubuhmu, berasal persis dari hatimu. Kau tersenyum—hal yang tak pernah kau lakukan selama bertahun-tahun dengan tulus.

Kau gerakkan tanganmu menuju dada kirimu—tempat jantung atau _hati_-mu berada. Kau menunjuk bagian itu dan berkata, "Kau identik dengan seseorang yang selalu _tinggal _di sini."

Dan malam itu, kau habiskan waktumu untuk tersenyum dan bercerita tentang cinta, gadis berambut merah muda, dan lelaki bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

.

_Betul, bukan? Ada hari, _sayang_. Kau cukup menunggu dan bersabar_.

.

.:*:.

.

**Tamat.**

Saya tau ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan saat selesai baca chapter satu, saya tau ini jelek, saya tau ini gajelas, saya tau saya gak bakat. Sungguh. Saya sadar hancurnya chapter ini.

Dan untuk **teh aya **yang udah bantuin saya, walaupun paragraf yang teteh kirim akhirnya gak saya pake gegara saya bingung gimana cara masukinnya, MAKASIH BANGET. Makasih juga karena ide teteh boleh saya pake. Makasih dan maaf karena plotnya agak saya ubah dan kalo gak sesuai keinginan teteh huhuhu ailopyu teh, jangan marah pweaase.

.

Dan yak. Bismillah. Semoga gak ada yang maki saya karena ceritanya jadi ancur gini style dan formatnya.

.

be-bersediakah kalian mereview fict yang err.. 'seperti' ini?

**Re-review?**


End file.
